022316 - Enlightening the Prince
09:32 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 21:32 -- 09:34 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. You. Have. Been. Informed. Yet. But. It. Seems. I. Am. Not. To. Be. On. Mr. Moirai'S. Team.... And. Am. Currently. On. Miss. Aaisha'S. Team. On. Her. Planet.... 09:36 CC: what 09:36 CC: is that why you, uh, haven't been around then 09:37 GG: Yes. That. Would. Be. Why. I. Have. Not. Been. Around.... Good. To. Know. My. Absense. Has. Not. Gone. Unnoticed. Even. If. The. Explanation. Has. Not. Been. Given. Yet. 09:38 CC: it's, uh, well, yeah 09:38 CC: does this have anything to do with the, uh, thing from the other day 09:39 GG: I..... Am. Not. Quite. Certain. Myself.... 09:39 GG: I. Am. Hoping. Not. 09:40 GG: But. In. Any. Case. Being. On. Miss. Aaisha'S. Planet. Has. Been. Rather. Benefitial. For. Understanding. My. Power. As. The. Prince. Of. Rage.... It. Is.... "Quiet." Here. Aside. From. The. Source. Of. Rage. Towards. The. Center. Of. The. Planet.... 09:42 CC: ...the, uh, planet is, uh, raging 09:42 GG: Or. There. Is. A. Large. Creature. That. Is.... 09:43 GG: Either. Way. The. Planet. Suffers. From. Quakes.... 09:43 CC: great 09:44 CC: i guess it's, uh, your job to stop them or something 09:44 GG: Well. It. Is. Miss. Aaisha'S. Planet.... So. Ultimately. It. Is. Her. Job.... And. I. Do. Not. Know. If. I. Am. Proficient. Enough. To. Have. That. Kind. Of. Effect.... 09:45 GG: But. I. Believe. I. Have. Confirmed. Another. Aspect. Of. The. Powers. Of. A. Prince.... 09:46 CC: right, i guess so 09:46 CC: how 09:46 GG: Namely.... One. Needs. Not. Destroy. Their. Aspect. As. The. Prince.... But. Instead. Use. It. As. A. Means. To. Destroy.... 09:47 CC: ...huh 09:47 CC: that's, uh, interesting 09:48 GG: While. Exploring. The. Planet. Our. Group. Was. Accosted. By. Imps.... Miss. Aaisha. Was. Able. To. Get. The. Imps. To. Argue. Amongst. Theirselves.... And. I. Felt. The. Ability. To. Push. The. Arguing. Further.... To. Outright. Fighting. And. Even. Killing.... 09:49 CC: ...so that's, uh, using rage for, uh, destruction, huh 09:49 GG: It. Would. Seem. So.... 09:49 CC: hmm 09:50 GG: Though. There. Are. Likely. Other. Applications. Of. This. Power. 09:50 GG: But. You. Should. Perhaps. Think. Of. How. This. Applies. To. Yourself. As. Well.... 09:50 CC: i'll, uh, definitely have to test things out i guess 09:51 CC: i, uh, kind of have an idea already 09:51 CC: but i don't know if my aspect would, uh, cover it 09:51 GG: Well. What. Is. The. Idea? 09:52 CC: well, uh 09:52 CC: if light actually means light, then, uh, 09:52 CC: i might be able to make, uh, lasers or something 09:53 GG: I. Had. Thought. You. Uncovered. Your. Power. To. Be. Luck.... 09:54 CC: yeah, uh, 09:54 CC: someone suggested that there might be, uh, a couple meanings for light 09:54 GG: Well. Yes. This. Is. True.... 09:55 GG: Just. As. Rage. Naturally. Covers. Both. Anger. And. Passion. Light. May. Possess. Other. Categories. Beyond. Luck. I. Suppose.... 09:56 CC: right 09:56 CC: i've, uh, been waiting until i find a good light source to try it on 09:57 GG: You. May. Not. Need. A. Light. Source. Necessarily. If. You. Have. A. Target. To. Practice. On. 09:57 GG: Afterall. If. One. Can. See. Then. There. Is. Light. Regardless. Of. If. The. Source. Is. Strong. Or. Not. 09:58 CC: good point 09:59 CC: i guess we'll, uh, find imps eventually too 09:59 CC: or the, uh, shopkeeper, or, uh, whatever's going on with that 10:01 GG: Indeed. Good. Luck. With. Whatever. Action. Will. Be. Taken.... 10:02 GG: Do. Know. If. I. Was. Still. To. Be. A. Part. Of. Your. Team. I. Would. Have. Continued. To. Place. My. Vote. For. Taking. Down. The. Shopkeeper.... 10:02 CC: ...uh, right, thanks 10:03 CC: and i'll, uh, keep that in mind 10:03 CC: i guess everyone who isn't with us is on your team 10:05 GG: Perhaps.... Though. Miss. Liskar. And. Mr. Simons. Are. Still. Suppose. To. Be. On. Your. Team.... And. Miss. Mander. And. Mr. Heliux. Have. Not. Been. Seen. In. A. While. And. Are. Not. Currently. With. The. Expedition. 10:06 CC: ...right, i should, uh, check up on mike 10:06 CC: wait, uh 10:06 CC: so it's, uh, just those two that are missing 10:07 GG: Well. I. Have. Not. Seen. Miss. Liskar. And. Mr. Simons. Yet. Either.... 10:07 GG: So. All. Four. Have. Not. Been. Accounted. For. 10:08 CC: right 10:08 CC: but, uh 10:08 CC: are you saying you've, uh, seen adam 10:08 GG: Yes. 10:08 GG: For. Better. Or. For. Worse.... 10:09 CC: what 10:09 CC: that idiot 10:09 CC: how is he 10:09 GG: Well. Aside. From. A. Minor. Scuff. During. The. Encounter. With. Imps. He. Is. Healing. Up. Nicely.... 10:10 CC: i can't believe it 10:10 GG: You. Thought. He. Would. Be. Doing. Worse? 10:10 CC: he wanders into the tunnels ages ago and pops up fine without saying anything 10:11 GG: Ah. So. You. Had. Some. Concern. And. Anger. In. Regards. To. Him. 10:12 CC: i 10:12 CC: no 10:12 CC: i'm not 10:12 CC: concerned 10:12 CC: he's impossible 10:12 GG: He. Is. Rather. Annoying.... 10:13 CC: that's, uh, definitely a word for it 10:14 GG: At. The. Very. Least. He. Has. Worked. Well. As. A. Distraction. For. The. Enemy. So. Far.... 10:15 CC: ...a, uh, distraction 10:16 GG: Yes.... He. Had. Annoyed. The. Enemy. And. Attracted. About. 10. Of. The. Imps. Towards. Himself. 10:17 CC: ... 10:17 GG: Considering. They. Had. An. Ability. To. Multiply. Themselves. Having. Them. Attack. Instead. Of. Doing. That. Helped. To. Keep. Their. Numbers. Low. 10:18 CC: oh, uh, i guess 10:18 CC: just, uh 10:18 CC: don't let him get killed i guess 10:18 GG: I. Do. Not. Intend. To. Have. Anyone. Die. On. My. Watch. 10:20 GG: Even. The. More. Annoying. Ones. 10:21 CC: that's, uh, good to hear 10:22 CC: just to, uh, confirm, uh 10:22 CC: i'm not, uh, worried about him 10:22 CC: he's just, uh 10:22 CC: yeah 10:23 GG: .... 10:23 GG: Am. I. To. Assume. You. Are. Misconstrueing. Something. About. My. Saying. That. I. Thought. You. Were. Worried. About. Him? 10:26 CC: no, i, uh, just wanted to make sure you, uh, got it 10:26 CC: look, just 10:26 CC: how is, uh, everyone else 10:27 GG: Everyone. Else. Appear. To. Be. Fine.... And. I. Can. Definitely. Say. That. Mr. Milo. Has. Improved. In. His. Ability. To. Fight.... 10:29 CC: that's, uh, good 10:29 CC: how about, uh, lorrea 10:30 GG: She. Appears. To. Be. Well.... She. Has. As. I. Have. Thought. Bounced. Back. From. Her. Wounds. Quite. Well. 10:31 CC: good 10:33 CC: i'll, uh, keep you updated on whatever happens over here i guess 10:34 GG: Yes. Please. Do.... 10:35 CC: and, uh, just to make sure 10:35 GG: Also. There. Is. Something. Else. I. Want. You. To. Do.... I. Do. Not. Seem. Able. To. Contact. Mr. Batson. At. The. Moment. So. If. You. See. Him. Can. You. Get. Him. To. Try. To. Convince. His. Beloved. To. Try. To. See. What. Truly. Happened. To. Her.... She. Seems. To. Have. Misconceptions. About. Myself. And. Mr. Aesona. 10:36 CC: ...i, uh, haven't seen him around much either but, uh, i guess 10:36 CC: she, uh, seems to have misconceptions about a lot of things 10:36 GG: Indeed. 10:37 GG: Which. Seems. To. Be. An. Irony. Considering. Her. Powers. As. A. Seer. Would. Reveal. The. Truths. Of. Everything. 10:38 GG: In. Any. Case. What. Was. It. You. Wanted. To. Make. Certain. Of? 10:39 CC: heh, you'd think so 10:39 CC: oh, uh 10:39 CC: nothing's, uh, happened on your end with that, uh, guy from the, uh, thing, has it 10:40 CC: the one that's, uh, supposed to be, uh, dangerous or something 10:40 GG: Most. Everything. Is. Dangerous. In. This. Game. 10:40 GG: But. We. Have. Had. No. Outside. Visitors. 10:40 CC: ...i mean, yeah 10:41 GG: Not. Yet. Anyway. 10:41 CC: alright, uh, thanks 10:41 CC: someone, uh, was, uh, worried about, uh, that 10:41 GG: Well. There. Is. No. Point. In. Worrying. Until. It. Happens.... 10:42 GG: Everyone'S. Minds. Should. Be. Focused. On. The. Task. Ahead. And. Not. In. The. Things. We. Can. Not. Stop. 10:43 CC: ...i, uh, guess 10:43 CC: we can't just let things, uh, catch us off guard either though 10:43 GG: Our. Enemies. Need. Not. To. Catch. Us. Off. Guard. To. Overwhelm. Us. Mr. Carter.... 10:44 GG: We. Need. To. Focus. On. Gaining. Power. To. Even. Stand. A. Chance. 10:46 CC: ...uh, right, sure 10:46 GG: In. Time. Though. When. We. Are. A. Literal. Force. Of. Nature. We. Can. Then. Focus. On. Having. An. Appropriate. Guard. For. These. Enemies. 10:47 GG: Perhaps. Slightly. Sooner. Than. That. Depending. On. How. Powerful. These. Powers. Are. Before. The. Need. To. Become. A. God. 10:48 GG: For. Now. Though. Focus. On. Your. Goals. And. Learning. What. You. Can. On. What. It. Means. To. Be. A. Prince. Of. Light. 10:49 GG: And. Be. Certain. To. Share. On. That. As. You. Discover. It.... 10:49 CC: ...i'm, uh, just worried on actually, uh, making it to that point 10:49 CC: uh, yeah, of course 10:50 GG: Be. Confident. Mr. Carter.... You. Will. Do. Well.... You. Can. Control. Probility. To. Your. Favor.... 10:50 GG: As. Long. As. There. Is. A. Chance. You. Are. The. One. Most. Suited. To. Stride. Foward. Victorious. 10:51 CC: ...you're, uh, overplaying it a little, i think 10:52 GG: Overplaying. What? 10:52 GG: I. Do. Not. Play. 10:52 CC: ... 10:52 GG: ....Right. Turn. Of. Phrase. 10:52 CC: ...it's, uh, not as strong as you're making it out to be is what i'm saying 10:53 GG: But. Have. You. Truly. Tried. Yet? 10:53 GG: And. I. Do. Not. Mean. Just. Understanding. The. Power. 10:54 GG: Have. You. Tried. Taking. Full. Command. Being. Bold. With. This. Power? 10:54 CC: ...i, uh 10:54 CC: i mean i've tried it a few different ways 10:55 CC: i know i can, uh, destroy luck but not, uh, give it 10:55 GG: Well. With. The. Recent. Discovery. You. May. Be. Able. To. Give. It. For. The. Purpose. Of. Destruction. 10:57 GG: But. In. All. Things. You. Command. Your. Aspect..... Be. As. One. Who. Is. Of. A. Higher. Station. Commanding. Those. Of. A. Lesser. Caste.... Be. Direct. With. Your. Power. 10:57 CC: i mean, i've, uh, tried that a few times, but it didn't 10:57 CC: uh 10:57 CC: ...right 10:59 GG: If. You. Take. To. Confidence. You. May. Surprise. Yourself. With. The. Results. As. You. Use. Your. Power. 10:59 CC: ...sure, i guess 11:00 CC: you're, uh, doing well with rage i guess then 11:02 GG: I. Have. Yet. To. Fail. In. My. Endevours. To. Destroy. Rage..... And. To. Use. Rage. To. Destroy.... With. The. Exception. Of. Being. In. The. Presense. Of. A. Certain. Witch. That. Will. Remain. Nameless.... 11:05 CC: ...uh, right 11:06 GG: And. Even. Then. I. Feel. The. Time. Will. Come. Where. I. Will. Be. Able. To. Contend. With. Her. Power.... 11:06 GG: Though. That. Is. Still. Some. Ways. Off. 11:09 CC: ...yeah, she, uh, probably has a better handle on that for now 11:10 CC: it's good that you'll, uh, be able to counter that though 11:10 GG: I. Certainly. Think. So. 11:13 GG: In. Any. Case. We. Both. Should. Be. Focused. On. The. Immediate. Future. And. The. Immediate. Goals. Of. Our. Teams. 11:13 GG: Best. Fortunes. To. Your. Team'S. Endeavors.... And. Be. Safe. 11:13 CC: right, uh, you too 11:14 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 23:14 -- Category:Serios Category:Kyle